


Waiting Up For You

by haircutnamedarthur



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Universe Alteration, he and hide have an apartment together and they're graduating from university soon, kaneki isn't a ghoul, this ship is so cute I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is worried when Kaneki is late coming home.  He knows Kaneki is probably just studying, but he can't help but be concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here is another fic request from a nice anon on Tumblr who wanted a domestic themed HideKane fic! This was super fun to write, so I hope that you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Hide tucked his feet back under the fleecy throw blanket.  He suppressed a yawn as he waited for Kaneki to come home.  The small apartment they shared felt lonely without Kaneki there.  

The strawberry blond had no idea what was happening in the television show that he had on for background noise.  Hide had been drifting in and out of sleep, and hadn't focused on the episode's trite storyline.  The clock on the lock screen of his phone confirmed the late hour.  Kaneki should have been home about two hours ago.  As he had walked out the door after dinner, Kaneki had told Hide that the “very latest” he’d be home would be ten.

The corners of Hide’s mouth turned downward.  It wasn’t all that unusual for Kaneki to be so late, but he couldn’t help but worry.  Kaneki must have lost track of time studying in the library.  Hide knew that his texts had gone unanswered since Kaneki always kept his phone off while he studied.  Goodness knows, the same thing had happened many times before.  Hide was still concerned about his boyfriend.  Kaneki must have been too engrossed in his books to realize how late it was, but the lack of contact was still troubling.  An unpleasant series of ‘what if’s marched through Hide's head as he waited.  

_He’s such a workaholic_ , Hide thought with a sigh, turning down the volume of on the television.   _If he keeps up these late hours he’s going to get himself sick.  At least he has to be home soon, since the library will be closing…_

Whenever this happened, Kaneki would always tell Hide that he should have gone to bed rather than wait up.  Even though he said that, Hide could always see how much Kaneki appreciated it.  Even if Kaneki  _hadn’t_ appreciated it, he would have stayed up regardless.  Hide knew he would have been far too worried to actually get to sleep with Kaneki unaccounted for.   Anyway, he always liked seeing Kaneki before he went to bed.  Kaneki always waited up for Hide, too, when he had to.  That didn’t happen so often, though.  Hide didn’t have the same ability to study until all hours that Kaneki did.

Hide heard the telltale click of someone putting a key into the lock on the apartment door.  He was up in a flash, crossing the space from the couch to the doorway in a few rapid strides.  The bright red blanket was still wrapped around his shoulders like a poncho.

“Welcome home, Kaneki.”  Hide said with a warm grin as Kaneki opened the door slowly.  It was clear that he was trying to be quiet just in case Hide had given up and gone to bed.

“Hide!  You should have gone to sleep!  It’s so late.”  Kaneki said in a fretful voice.  His cheeks grew pink as he blushed, embarrassed that Hide had waited for him.  “You must be tired.”

“It’s alright.  There was a terrific movie on TV.  I never mind waiting up for you, anyway.”  Hide smiled.  There had been no 'terrific movie,' but the white lie was worth it.  He knew that Kaneki would feel better if he didn’t think that Hide had gone to any trouble for him.

“I’m so, so sorry I didn’t call or text or anything.  I just got so involved in the essay that I was writing and I-”

“Hey, it’s alright.  I’m not mad or anything, Kaneki.”  Hide said gently and took Kaneki’s face in his hands and kissed him on the nose.  “I’m just glad that you got home alright and everything.”

“I didn’t make you worry, did I?”  Kaneki asked, running a hand nervously through his thick black hair.

“Only a little.”  Hide teased.

“Sorry!” 

“Don’t be.  You’re worth worrying about.”  Hide couldn’t help but blush a little once he finished speaking.   _Damn, that was so cheesy,_ He scolded himself.  Kaneki's reaction made it obvious that he didn’t mind, however.  He wrapped his arms around Hide and buried his nose into Hide’s shoulder.  Hide was a little startled since he was the one who initiated affection most of the time.  Kaneki’s sudden hug was a welcome surprise.  Hide had never minded Kaneki’s shyness, or his willingness to let Hide take the lead.  Still, when Kaneki did something like this, Hide thought it felt extra special.

“You are, too.”  He whispered, voice muffled by the fluffy blanket that Hide still had swept around his shoulders.  Hide hugged his boyfriend back.  Their physical closeness was a relief, especially after worrying about Kaneki all evening.

Both of them made their way back to the couch in the living room.  The throw blanket was a little small for two people to share, but Hide and Kaneki made it work.  They cuddled up under it together, and Kaneki rested his head on Hide’s shoulder.  Hide leaned against Kaneki, too.  For a while, they sat in silence together and enjoyed each other’s presence after a long day apart.  Even though they had managed to eat a quick dinner together earlier, they hadn’t seen much of each other otherwise.  This term, none of their classes lined up so seeing each other during the day was a challenge.  Especially now that graduation was approaching, they were busier than they had ever been before.  Moments like this didn’t happen as often as Hide would have liked them to.

“You shouldn’t work yourself so hard, Kaneki.  It isn’t good for you.”  Hide mumbled into Kaneki’s dark hair.  It tickled his nose, but Hide didn’t want to move.  He ran his hand up and down Kaneki’s upper arm soothingly.

“I can’t help it, Hide.  You know that.”  Kaneki’s voice was sleepy as he cuddled up closer to Hide.  His prolonged study sessions in the library every night this week seemed to be catching up with him.  Hide decided that he would try and convince Kaneki just to spend the weekend relaxing for once.  Even though Kaneki would be sure to resist, Hide knew that a low-key weekend at home would do both of them some good. 

“I know.”  Hide kissed the top of Kaneki’s head. “I love you, Kaneki.”

“I love you, too, Hide.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it (especially the anon who requested it)!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, either on here or on my Tumblr! Constructive criticism is also more than welcome! I'm always looking for ways to improve as a writer, so if there's something you think I could be doing better don't be afraid to let me know!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://haircut-named-arthur.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
